Just Some Misfits
by SharkPTV
Summary: This is a story about four anime villain characters. Actually, this is a crossover story about four anime villain characters. Wait a minute, this is a crossover story about four anime villains from FOUR different anime series! This isn't a "Resurrected to atone for sins" kind of crossover. It's like, "Isekai'd from original world before they could become evil in the first place."


**(Darkness)  
**

"_muffled voice"_(Can you hear me?)

"W-what?"

"_muffled voice"_ **(You will release me.)**

"Who's t-there?!"

"_muffled voice" _(If you could just relax a-)

"Where am I!?"

"_muffled voice" _**(I know you will.)**

"Somebody, anybody, help me!"

* * *

**(Interrogation Room)**

"Please, young man, I urge you to calm down and listen!" The stern, yet sympathetic voice exclaims.

"Huh?" The raspy voice confusingly stated.

The confused individual frantically starts looking around his surroundings. The green-painted walls have a smooth design, the wooden flooring gives off a sense of safety, and a grey metal table divides the two of them.

"As I said, just relax, okay? Can you do that for me?" The posh voice asks.

Sitting across from the confused individual, a man with silver hair, wearing an unzipped black suit over a dark green buttoned vest and shaded spectacles, sips from his white mug with their left hand and lowers it to his chest. After deeply inhaling and exhaling, they got their bearings and hesitantly nodded.

"Good. Let's start off with something a little simple, introductions." He declares.

"Hello, my name is Professor Ozpin." He solemnly announces while holding out his right-hand towards their guest.

They stared at Ozpin's hand and afterwards, directly to the man himself. Their leery gaze wasn't hidden from Ozpin.

"Understandable, if I were in your position, I'd have my suspicions too. But I assure you, no harm will come to you. You have my word." Ozpin earnestly promises while moving his right-hand into his pocket.

After a couple of minutes pass, they decide to comply with Ozpin.

"Chizome Akaguro." He quickly replies.

"Hmm...that's quite an unusual name. Are you by chance from Vacuo?" Ozpin asks.

"..."

"What about Atlas?" The professor asks more.

"..."

"Maybe, Mistral?" The professor asks once again.

"..."

"How about Vale?" The professor asks another time.

"Look, I don't have the slightest clue on whatever the hell you're saying, okay?" He indignantly answers.

While nodding his head up and down, Ozpin sips his white mug of coffee. After drinking the entire contents of the mug, he places it on the grey table and gets out of his seat.

"You're right." Professor Ozpin states.

Chizome looks at Ozpin and raises his right eyebrow questioningly.

"Mr. Akaguro, throughout my entire life, I've faced many trials. Some as simple as fixing the coffee machine and some as difficult as protecting the world from power-hungry tyrants. But I would've never thought I'd meet someone like you." The professor gleefully explains.

"..."

"My point is, you're either completely insane or..." Ozpin thoughtfully pauses.

***BEEP***

Professor Ozpin reaches into his pocket and pulls out a dark-green rectangular object. Then, he holds the two halves of the rectangular object and pulls them apart. It's similar to that of a tablet device, except more advanced.

"Ah! Good thing I set a reminder for myself. I almost forgot about her." The professor gratefully states.

"..."

"Believe me, I understand how it's like to feel misplaced or lost. But it's worse to let misguidedness drag you down, rather than accepting and playing the lousy hand fate has dealt us." Professor Ozpin solemnly advises.

"..."

"If you'd like to take an opportunity to learn about your situation, I'd suggest you follow me. However, it's up to you to decide." Ozpin genuinely reassures.

Professor Ozpin pushes the two halves of the tablet back to its previous form and he places it inside his pocket. With his left hand, he grabs his empty white mug off of the grey metal table and walks out of the room.

Finally, after playing out every decision in his head, Chizome made his choice, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

**(Interrogation Room)**

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." The strict, yet sensitive voice affirms.

A woman with curly blonde hair, wearing a white long-sleeved pleaded top and a black high-waisted pencil skirt, races to the left.

"You put yourself and others in great danger." She firmly addresses.

She dons a cape, black on the outside and purple on the inside, and races to the right.

"They started it!" The high-pitch voice pleas.

A girl with short crimson hair, wearing a black long-sleeved dress and is topped by a red cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins, expresses great remorse.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home." She earnestly explains.

She stops moving.

"With a pat on the back."

The guilty expression the girl wears completely vanishes. In its wake, a small sense of accomplishment appears.

All of a sudden, the woman's right-hand occupied a black riding crop and she turns her face towards the girl.

"And a slap on the wrist."

With immense precision and speed, she swung the crop and smacked the table. Close enough to startle the girl, but far enough to not actually harm her.

_*high-pitched puppy noise*_

"But, there's someone here who would like to meet you." She admits.

Suddenly, two figures enter the room. The first figure holds a plate of freshly baked chocolate cookies with his right hand, while his left hand carries a white mug. Automatically, the girl recognizes them to be Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. The second figure is wearing a black tank top, black jeans, black boots and grey ear piercings. If not for his red scarf and bandana, he'd look like your average emo.

"Ruby Rose..." The professor monotonously states.

"_Either, these two have met before, which seems highly unlikely. Or Ozpin's been keeping his eye on her for the longest time." _Chizome determines.

He lowers his upper body and stares deeply in her eyes.

"You..." He pauses.

He looks even more intently.

"Have silver eyes." He finishes.

"Uh, um-"

"_It's official. Professor Ozpin has definitely been stalking her. But, why?" _He speculates.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin questions while motioning his head to the tablet Glynda's holding, displaying her battle against henchmen.

S-signal Academy?" Ruby nervously answers.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed!?" Ozpin shockingly replies.

"Well, one teacher in particular." She quickly exclaims.

"I see..." Ozpin sensibly verbalizes.

The professor lays down the plate of chocolate cookies on the grey metal table. Ruby begins to look up at Ozpin, then back down at the cookies. With immense speed, Ruby stuffs one whole cookie into her mouth.

"_What the hell?"_ Chizome internally cusses. His expression goes to confusion.

Swifty and inhumanely, she starts gorging all the cookies into her mouth.

"_What. In. The. Actual. Hell?!"_ He mentally curses. His expression goes to horror.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe user of that skill before. A dusty old crow." Professor Ozpin thoughtfully recalls.

*muffled voice* (That's my Uncle Qrow!)

"_How is she still alive?!"_ He inwardly questions.

"Kya. Sorry...that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at S-"

"HOW?!" Chizome bafflingly screams.

Ozpin looks at Chizome with intrigue while Glynda eyes him with wariness.

"Sorry. I was just thinking out loud..." He apologetically explains.

"Oh, it's okay! I also do it sometimes. Thinking out loud, I mean. Not all the time! I'm not a weirdo. Not that you're a weirdo or anything, unless you are. I'm sure you'll meet a nice girl! Or a nice guy, I should stop talking now..." Ruby politically corrects.

_*awkward silence*_

"According to the tablet, you intervened a heist attempt. I admire your bravery, but you could've gotten yourself hurt. What's your motive in all this?" Ozpin solemnly questions.

"Well, I want to be a huntress." Ruby heroically responds.

"You want to slay monsters?" The professor curiously asks.

"Yeah." She sincerely answers.

"I only have two more years of training at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See, my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress. I'm trying to become a huntress because I want to help people and my parents always taught us to help others, so I thought I might as well make a career out of it. I mean, the police are alright, but huntsman and huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and KYAAA! You know!?" Ruby thinks outload.

Dumbfounded, Ozpin, Glynda and Chizome simply stare at Ruby.

"_That's one hell of a motive."_ He internally states.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asks.

"You're Professor Ozpin. The Headmaster at Beacon." She expertly answers.

"Hmm...hello!"

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin turns his head towards Chizome. No words shared and no words given, yet Chizome understood completely. Chizome simply nods.

"_Afterall, he's right. It is worse to let misguidedness drag me down. Better to accept and play the lousy hand fate has dealt me. Couldn't get any worse, right?"_

Then, he turns his head to face Glynda. She rolls her green eyes in distain, expressing both acceptance and annoyance. He sends his attention back to Ruby.

"Well, okay." Professor Ozpin playfully concedes.

* * *

**(Darkness)**

*muffled voice* (Psst?)

"No..."

*muffled voice* **(Yes...)**

"No, no, no, no, no!"

*muffled voice* (Whoa, are you okay?)

"Not again! Please?!"

*muffled voice* **(HAHAHAHAHA!)**

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

**(Airship) **

"AHHHHHH!" Chizome terrifyingly yells.

"Whoa, easy there!" A smooth voice reassures.

After deeply inhaling and exhaling, when he looks to his right, he's met with a multitude of expressions. Some panicked and others annoyed, but the majority ridiculing him. Looking to his left, a boy with messy blonde hair, wearing a white chest plate cut off above their lower abdomen over a black hoodie and blue jeans, sits with a concerned look.

"_At least one person cares..."_ Chizome mentally determined.

"You alright?" He worryingly asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for checking on me, even though I must be a complete stranger to you." He drowsily praises.

"It's no biggie! My mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." He astutely informs.

"_Looks like I've discovered my first momma's boy."_ He internally chuckled.

"I guess this is the part where I introduce myself. I'm Chizome Akaguro." He states.

"The name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." He charismatically introduces.

"Right. Look, nothing personal against you, but I'm not here to make friends. I'm just trying to figure out why I'm here and how it's related to me." Chizome bluntly declares.

"Oh, okay...I understand. I'll just go a-"

A holographic image of a mugshot of a boy with ginger hair and a white trench coat appears.

"_The robbery was led by a nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."_

An image of many faunus protestors, holding 'We Are Not Animals' signs, can be seen. Shortly after, an image of a red-colored beast's head with three red slashes going from the bottom left to the upper right.

"_Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus civil rights protest turned dark. When members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupt-"_

Suddenly, a holographic version of Glynda Goodwitch materializes.

"_Hello and welcome to Beacon." She formally greets._

"Who's that?" An energetic voice questions.

"_My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_

"Oh."

"_You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it."_

"_You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world._

The holograph fades away.

All of a sudden, everybody's looking outside the windows from the airship. Right below, the tall majestic buildings of Signal.

"Wow, the view actually looks...pretty nice." Chizome impressively exclaims.

"It makes me sick." Jaune abruptly blurts.

"From someone like you, I honestly didn't expect that type of answer." He genuinely admits.

"No, literally, it's making m-"

***GAG***

Jaune stands up from his seat and starts sprinting. Not in any particular direction, but certainly in a direction.

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone." The same energetic voice considers.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby concludes.

"I wonder who we're going to meet?"

"Ah, I just hope they're better than vomit boy." She hopefully wishes.

"Ah, Yang! Gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, get it off me!" Yang distastefully repeats.

"Get away from me! Get away!" Ruby fearfully yelps.

"_I was wrong, it definitely can be worse." _Chizome inwardly facepalms.

* * *

A girl with long white hair, wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue and white boots, stands and shouts while her servants are packaging silver cases.

"No, no, no, no! The cases of red dust must be next to the cases of blue dust, but the blue dust can't be next to the yellow dust. The cases of white dust can stay next to the cases of yellow dust, but the cases of red dust can't be next to cases of green dust. People, it's in the manual, this should be elementary!" The authoritative, yet high-pitched voice yells.

Though irritated, the servants follow her instructions expectantly.

"Ma'am?" A young voice asks.

"_Ugh...must I do everything?!"_ She internally wonders.

She turns her attention behind her, thinking it'd be another servant asking for their five-minute break. Instead, a young boy with spiky black hair, wearing a blue jumpsuit and orange goggles, is bashfully standing in front of her.

"Oh umm...Hi there!" She manageably recovers.

"Hello..." He responds flustered.

"So, did you have a question?" She curiously asks.

"Yeah, I did...I mean I do! Forgive me for my awkwardness." He quickly apologizes.

"You're most certainly forgiven! Now, what do you have to ask?" She curiously asks once more.

"Well, I was just wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea where Konoha is? Also, what's a 'Beacon Academy'?"


End file.
